Mayor Martinez Babysits
'''Mayor Martinez Babysits '''is an episode of Pinkalicious & Peterrific. It is the 20th episode in Season 2. Summary (short) Pearl has Mayor Martinez babysit Pinkalicious and Patsy while she drives Peter and Frida to Tiffany's little brother Todd's birthday party. Characters (in order of appearance) *Pinkalicious Pinkerton *Peter Pinkerton *Mr. Pinkerton (intro only) *Pearl Pinkerton *Patsy Pinkerton *Frida Martinez *Mayor Martinez *Todd *Tiffany *Tiffany's father (debut) *Tiffany's mother *Stacey *Sophia *Sophia's father (does not speak) (debut) *Sophia's mother (debut) *Jetta *Jack *Jack's father (debut) *Jack's mother (debut) (does not speak) *Daisy *Alex (does not speak) *Alex's father (debut) *Alex's mother (debut) (does not speak) *Mindy *Pauline *Pauline's aunt (debut) Transcript View the transcript here. Trivia *Pearl's outfit from the canon Pinkalicious book Pink or Treat and fanon episodes Peter the Rapper and Caught Cheating is used in this episode. *This is the debut of Tiffany's father, Alex's parents, Jack's parents, and Pauline's aunt. **However, Alex's mother never spoke until Good Luck. * Tiffany's father and Mr. Pinkerton share their voice actor (Jayce Bartok) * Pauline's aunt, Sophia's mother, and Brittany share their voice actor (Sarah Ann Kennedy) * '''Jack Plotnick '''joins the voice cast as Alex's father he is also the voice of Xandir of Drawn Together. * '''Lovell Stanton '''joins the voice cast as Jack's father he is also the voice of Tyrone, Chef Pee Pee, and Bowser of SML. *The only friends of Pinkalicious who aren't revealed to have younger siblings yet are Brittany, Jasmine, Kendra, Lila, Elly/Sarah, and Beatrice. *It's revealed that Pearl's breastmilk smells really good. However, Mayor Martinez can't handle it at all and misinterprets it as a bad smell. Pearl actually understands why Mayor Martinez would say that. Radar *Mayor Martinez and Pearl's conversation: **MAYOR MARTINEZ: Oh, does Patsy need to be breastfed? **(Mayor Martinez sees Patsy's baby bag with her nappies, powder, baby wipes, pajamas, baby toys, and bottle) **PEARL: No, Patsy's not getting breastfed this afternoon. **MAYOR MARTINEZ: But why not? Don't you usually breastfeed Patsy? **PEARL: Yeah, but I won't be here, remember? I have to drive Peter and Frida to their friend Todd's birthday party. However, (Pearl grabs Patsy's bottle out of her baby bag. The bottle has a very familiar odor and fluid.) Patsy is going to be drinking out of her baby bottle. **MAYOR MARTINEZ: Um, Pearl, why does the bottle smell so familiar? **PEARL: Actually Mayor Martinez, the milk in Patsy's bottle is actually my breastmilk. Since Patsy is still getting milk from my breast (Reader's Note: This time, the use of breast is non-sexual), whenever she is being babysat by an adult, I fill her baby bottle with some breastmilk and put it in her baby bag. I used to do the same with Pinkalicious and Peter when they were babies. **MAYOR MARTINEZ: Um, okay... **PEARL: Here's Patsy (has Mayor Martinez hold her youngest daughter), and here's Patsy's bottle (gives Mayor Martinez her bottle that's filled with her mom's breast milk as Mayor Martinez pinches her nose) * Pearl uses "breast" although in a non-sexual context. Gallery Mrs Pinkerton as she appeared in Pink or Treat expy 6.png Peter in green.jpeg Pinkalicious.png Mayor Martinez.png Frida pinkalicious and peterrific 1.png Category:Fanon episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Non banned episodes with hidden adult jokes Category:Episodes where Pearl is wearing her outfit from Pink or Treat